Bonds
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Já faz seis anos. O homem joga o cigarro fora por causa dele, empurra o balanço dele, deita no chão com ele, diz o óbvio para ele e sorri com o que ele diz. Chove, e os cabelos dele grudam na testa. Já faz seis anos... •///• Ficlet com Shikamaru.


**I. Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto.**

**II. A ideia da fic quem me deu foi meu primo de nove anos, que sabe mais de Naruto do que eu — balança a cabeça com vergonha —. Ele me falou disso não como uma ideia de fic, foi só um comentário sobre a criança. E uma luz veio na minha cabeça.**

**III. É tecnicamente uma oneshot (1.201 palavras), mas eu a considero uma ficlet mesmo assim XD Acho que é porque ela foi criada para ser uma coisa curtinha mesmo.**

**IV. Espero que gostem, ou pelo menos achem o garotinho fofo XD Boa leitura.**

**X**

Os passos eram lentos. A respiração era lenta, a fumaça rumava lentamente em direção do céu. Ele segurava o cigarro entre os dedos indicador e médio e você podia pensar que ele ia cair no chão, de tão leve que era o toque do homem.

Ele não caía. O homem o levava a boca de quando em quando, e o rosto tingia-se de uma expressão desgostosa — ele nunca iria se acostumar com a fumaça e com o sabor horrível. Ele dava mais alguns passos, sua sandália azul raspando a grama verde, dava passos em direção ao aparente nada. Subia uma colina verde de grama viva, alta ao ponto de não se poder ver o que havia para se ver além dela.

O homem começou a subida, e ele teve que firmar os pés no solo para que não caísse. No meio do caminho já ofegava, e ele se perguntou se os efeitos do cigarro já não agiam sobre ele, mesmo ainda jovem.

Há alguns passos de chegar ao topo, ele então viu uma massa de cabelos negros agitando com o vento e com a correria. Uma criança — um garoto — os olhos vermelhos grandes bem abertos de felicidade — corria subindo o outro lado da colina.

— Shika-nii-san!

Ele atirou o cigarro automaticamente, e o objeto cilíndrico caiu, a ponta queimando, vermelha, ao passar pelo vento, até o solo agora distante. Soprou uma última baforada de fumaça em direção ao céu, e ela se confundiu com as nuvens negras de chuva — naquele exato momento ganhando um tom de rubro parecido com o dos olhos da criança.

Ela finalmente o alcançou, jogando-se em seus braços agora abertos.

— O que vamos fazer hoje? — perguntou o garotinho, ainda pendurado. — Nuvens? Shougi?

— Você não prefere brincar no balanço?

— Sé-sério, Shikamaru-nii-san? — perguntou a criança, um sorriso enorme na face. — Você... vai me balançar?

— Claro. — Shikamaru deu um pequeno sorriso. A criança merecia um pouco do seu esforço. Naquele dia tudo que ele queria fazer era esquecer tudo aquilo que enchia sua cabeça e fazer aquele garoto ser feliz — pelo menos mais do que ele era.

Os dois desceram a colina em direção ao parquinho que ficava do outro lado, e o menino chegou bem mais rápido que Shikamaru.

— Espera por mim! — brincou ele, aumentando um pouco a velocidade. Quando alcançou o garoto, pegou-o pela parte debaixo dos braços e colocou-o no balanço, acompanhado por muitas risadas de deleite do pequeno. — Prepare-se. — Ele pôs as duas mãos no encosto do balanço. — 3... 2... 1... Lá vai!

O garoto era para ele como um irmão mais novo. Ou como um sobrinho, um afilhado. Fazer aquilo — brincar com ele, fazê-lo sorrir — não era apenas uma forma de cumprir sua promessa. Suar, correr atrás dele, não era um incômodo para Shikamaru. Era uma forma de ele mesmo ficar feliz. Ele era contaminado por aquele sorriso verdadeiro e inocente do garoto, e ele precisava bastante de um sorriso daqueles.

Porém, ele precisava dizer ao garoto o que estava acontecendo.

— Hiru?

— Oi, nii-san — respondeu o garoto, o cabelo agora grudado em sua testa de tanto suor.

— Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar. Vem cá.

Shikamaru andou até uma área de grama limpa e deitou-se; o garoto fez o mesmo.

— Sabe que dia é hoje? — começou Shikamaru. Ele olhava para cima.

— Sábado?

Shikamaru deu um pequeno sorriso triste.

— Hoje faz seis anos que o seu pai morreu.

Ele falara tudo de uma vez. Não adiantava ficar hesitando. Esperou pela reação do pequeno Hiru.

— Quase o número da minha idade — disse o garoto quase casualmente. Shikamaru ficou um pouco confuso, mas logo sua expressão se transformou num sorriso completo. A boca, os olhos, até o nariz. Não devia importar muito para o garotinho — aquela era uma das coisas com que os adultos se preocupavam muito e para que as crianças (que viam as coisas sem preconceitos) simplesmente não ligavam. Hiru sabia, como ele e sua mãe haviam lhe dito várias vezes, que seu pai fora um homem bom, forte, corajoso. Ele sabia do valor do seu pai, mas ele não o conhecia. O que era para Shikamaru duro de reconhecer era claro como água para a criança: seu pai estava... _morto_. O coração de Shikamaru sumiu por alguns instantes de seu peito, e ele sentiu um vazio gelado. Mas ele respirou fundo e sorriu novamente. Aquele garoto era desligado como o pai... Ele estava aliviado por ele não ter começado a chorar, ou algo assim, porque Shikamaru não saberia lidar com isso. — Eu tenho cinco anos — continuou Hiru. Sua expressão era incomum, indecifrável. Ele erguia uma mão cheia de dedos para o céu.

— Sim, sim...

— Tinha mais alguma coisa pra me dizer, Shikamaru-nii-san?

— Que você devia olhar as nuvens...

— De novo? A gente olha toda vez.

— Elas nunca perdem a magia.

Hiru estava com o rosto voltado para Shikamaru.

— Só tem graça com você, nii-san. — Ele então voltou o rosto para cima.

Como se seu pescoço fosse uma espécie de alavanca, a água despencou do céu. Gotas de água se confundiram com o suor do garoto e seu cabelo ficou mais ensopado do que já estava.

Só se podia ver uma pequena área iluminada a oeste, mas que já desaparecia.

Shikamaru ficou em silêncio, admirando as gotas caírem. Ele respirava fundo, sua mente quase vazia.

E então uma voz:

— Hiruzen! Vem pra casa senão você vai pegar uma gripe!

O garotinho sentou-se e procurou de onde vinha a voz, até que achou sua mãe com um guarda-chuva a alguns metros de distância.

— Tchau, Shika-nii-san — e saiu correndo pela chuva. A mulher acenou de longe para ele, e ele retribuiu o gesto.

— Obrigada! — gritou ela de lá.

— Até a próxima — respondeu ele, mas tão baixo que falou quase que para si mesmo.

Ele se levantou, sua roupa grudada no corpo. Olhou em direção ao balanço, pensando em Hiru, e depois em Kurenai, e por último em Asuma.

Passou a mão pelo rosto, lavando-o com a própria água da chuva. Sorriu. Ele podia passar todas as tardes da sua vida como aquela. Por mais que ele estranhasse aquela sensação, não era _nada_ problemático brincar com Yuuhi Hiruzen.

**X**

**Eu resolvi botar o nome dele o mesmo do avô (o Sandaime), se vocês perceberam XD Sei lá, acho que seria algo que a Kurenai faria. O sobrenome eu pus Yuuhi, que é o dela, usando o raciocínio da Kushina e do Naruto, mas sei lá. Isso nem é importante... XD**

**Essa é uma fic sobre como você aprende com as crianças, e como a falta de experiência de vida as deixa mais perto da verdade (na ponta do pelo do coelho, pra quem leu Mundo de Sofia XDD). "Bonds" se refere tanto às _ligações_ entre o Shika e o Hiru quanto aos preconceitos que nos _prendem_ a coisas inúteis, a mentiras, a coisas ruins. A gente devia aprender com as crianças e tentar nos livrar dessas coisas. Enfim. /filosophy-mode-off**

**É isso. Tchaau o//**

_Mr. Montagh's_


End file.
